Su unica salvación
by xx.dreamer7.xx
Summary: Draco siente dolor, siente como su vida se apaga poco a poco. Pero aun así, se siente feliz se acabaron los golpes, los insultos, los llantos, la culpabilidad...todo. A fin de cuentas, él no tiene nada que perder, ya no. oneshoot Draco Malfoy


**_Su unica salvación_**

Porque él no quiere ser un mortífago, nunca lo ha querido, y si no lo hace ahora, nunca podrá hacerlo. Él nunca ha odiado a los sangre sucia, le enseñaron a odiarlos, a sentir desprecio por los demás, como si se tratasen de seres inferiores, insignificantes.

El que los demás lo vean como un ser despreciable, un egocéntrico, una mala persona, no significa que no tenga sentimientos: él siente, al igual que todos los demás seres humanos. Siente odio, odio hacia su padre, el hombre que le hizo convertirse en el monstruo que es hoy día. Envidia, hacia Granger, Potter y Weasley; porque tienen amigos, gente que los quiere y se preocupan por ellos, personas que darían su vida por la de ellos si fuese necesario... Él no tiene a nadie, nunca ha sabido lo que es la amistad, lo que se siente cuando te dan un abrazo para reconfortarte en los momentos tristes, lo que se siente al saber que puedes confiar ciegamente en una persona que te quiere, porque sabes que esa persona no te va a traicionar, no te va a hacer daño...

Pero a él no le quiere nadie, nadie le ha demostrado la menor señal de aprecio, a nadie le importaría si él dejase este mundo. Porque eso es lo que va a hacer, debe hacerlo, es su única salvación.

Se encuentra en una habitación oscura, en cuyas paredes se distinguen claras manchas de humedad, únicamente amueblada con una mesa en el centro de esta, una silla algo desgastada ya por el tiempo y una vieja estantería vacía en una de las paredes del fondo. El habitáculo se encuentra en el sótano de una antigua mansión, ya abandonada, de estilo victoriano. La antigua residencia de su familia...

El cuchillo está sobre la mesa, solo tiene que cogerlo. Tras unos breves minutos de meditación, se decide. "Lo haré". Con un leve temblor en la mano derecha, la acerca a la mesa de madera de nogal que esta situada en el centro de la habitación, en la cual se encuentra el afilado cuchillo.

Lo agarra con fuerza, apretando el puño, como si temiera dejarlo caer, y lo acerca hacia él, con la respiración agitada. Tiene que hacerlo; la ceremonia para convertirlo en mortífago empezará de un momento a otro, los _invitados, _por así llamarlos, están esperándole en el que fue el salón de la casa; _solo_ tiene diez minutos. Si no lo hace, le transformarán en un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, como siempre había deseado su padre. Le convertirán en uno de ellos, en un sanguinario mortífago, en una persona sin sentimientos... en un asesino.

Pero él no quiere eso; lleva 17 años de su vida siendo dirigido por su padre, aguantando sus gritos y golpes desde niño, viendo como los niños de su edad jugaban en la calle, y más adelante salían a divertirse con sus amigos, mientras a él le obligaban a quedarse en la casa, llevando a cabo responsabilidades propias de un adulto y practicando magia ascua desde pequeño.

Nunca ha recibido un abrazo, una sonrisa, un _te quiero, _un gesto cariñoso por parte de su padre... nada. Solo palabras dolorosas, gritos, golpes... Nadie le entiende, nadie puede llegar a comprender lo solo y triste que se siente. Nadie podría llegar a imaginar que él se encerraba en su cuarto por las noches para llorar, para compadecerse de él mismo, para desahogar todo su dolor. Por eso siempre actuaba como un tipo duro, por eso insultaba a los demás: para descargar su furia sobre ellos y poder seguir con su vida, aunque no como él desearía. Todos lo ven como una persona fuerte, seguro de si mismo; pero eso no es más que una máscara: se siente solo, débil, triste, frágil. Actúa como si nada le importase, como si disfrutase de su soledad. Pero él ansía tener amigos, gente en la que confiar, alguien con quien poder compartir su tristeza, alguien que le haga sentir que la vida tiene sentido... alguien que le haga sentir especial.

Pero ya no tiene a nadie, desde hace tiempo está solo. Al menos, antes tenía a su madre, la única persona que le había demostrado algo de cariño, aunque muy pocas veces; pero ella le quería, se lo dijo. Pero, tres años atrás, ella murió. En su lecho de muerte, le dijo:

'No dejes que nadie destruya tu vida. Es lo más valioso que existe, y debes vivirla. No dejes que nadie te la estropee, se feliz; hazlo por mí, vive tu propia vida, sin importar lo que opinen los demás. Yo no pude hacerlo al casarme con tu padre, pero no quiero que cometas el mismo error. Vive, Draco, vive...'

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de morir, y él nunca las olvidaría. Intentó hacerlo, vivir su vida, intentó ser feliz; pero Lucius no le dejó. Ese hombre que se hacía llamar _su padre_ le había robado lo más importante que cualquier persona puede tener: las ganas de vivir.

Todo ese tiempo había seguido las órdenes de su padre, tratando, de impresionarle, de demostrarle que era un buen hijo, que no era un inútil como siempre le decía, o tal vez, simplemente quería que estuviese orgulloso de él y recibir unas palabras de apoyo. Pero no, siempre le decía que no llegaría a nada en la vida, que era una deshonra para él y su apellido.

Y ya estaba cansado. Harto de aguantar los insultos y golpes de su padre, harto de sentirse culpable por no poder enorgullecerle. Había llegado el momento. Apretó el cuchillo aun más fuerte y lo acercó a su muñeca izquierda. Un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente antes de hacerlo. "Lo siento madre..."

El cuchillo ha cortado su pálida piel, y la sangre empieza a brotar de sus venas, cayendo sobre la alfombra. Draco siente dolor, siente como su vida se apaga poco a poco. Pero aun así, se siente feliz; se acabaron los golpes, los insultos, los llantos, la culpabilidad,... todo. A fin de cuentas, él no tiene nada que perder... ya no...

El corazón le ha dejado de latir y su cuerpo cae al suelo, inerte, sin vida. Ya no se le puede llamar cuerpo, no tiene alma, no tiene espíritu; el único rasgo humano que le queda es una sonrisa de felicidad por haber escapado de todos sus problemas y tormentos. Poco a poco, alrededor del cadáver que yace sobre la alfombra se va formando un charco de sangre...

Podría decirse que Draco Malfoy había muerto, o también que había decidido empezar una nueva vida en algún otro lugar, una vida en la que él decidiría y en la que podría ser feliz.

* * *

_**Hola¿Que os ha parecido? Lo siento si no os gustó.T.T Ayer estaba frente al ordenador sin saber que hacer y se me ocurrió escribir algo, y media hora después, salió esto. Intenté describir como se sentía Draco, cuáles eran sus sentimientos y esas cosas... y no se de donde me vino la idea del suicidio... Le dedico este pequeño one-shoot a mi amiga Andrea (Arnhed, para ti!!), porque fue ella la que escogió el titulo. Espero que te guste guapa!!**_

**_Pero bueno, si le dais a GO para dejarme un review, os lo agradeceré eternamente _**

**_Att: ..judit.._**


End file.
